1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera. More specifically, the present invention relates to a digital camera capable of taking pictures for connecting or combining a photograph image previously shot and a photograph image next shot like a panoramic shooting.
2. Description of the Related Art
In one example of such a kind of conventional apparatus, an imaging condition, such as an aperture value, a shutter speed, a zoom point, a focus distance, etc. at a time that a template image was shot by a user has been recorded, and the imaging condition can be referred when the user monitors the template image. This makes it possible to produce a combined image whose juncture is least noticeable even when a shooting situation is changed during a divisional shooting.
In the related art, the transmittance of the template image is fixedly decided without exception irrespective of a situation of the object, an imaging condition, and so on. This may make it difficult to view a through image and a combined image depending on a luminance level of the through image.